happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Doctor is In(sane)
The Doctor is In(sane) is a HTFF episode. Roles Starring * Drake Featuring * Dr. Quackery * Aurora * Psycho Plot Dr. Quackery is on the run from Aurora, who aims to capture him. She gets caught in several of his traps while the doctor sets up a bear trap in a puddle. He bumps into Drake and, in a cunning scheme, hands him his outfit before retreating. Drake puts on Quackery's outfit, only to be caught by Aurora and thrown into her ambulance, in a case of mistaken identity. Aurora sends Drake to her asylum and locks him up. His cellmate just so happens to be Psycho. Being the arrogant duck he is, Drake claims that he is a real doctor and lies about having a medical degree. Psycho replies with his own lie, telling him he has an itchy rash. Drake figures he can cure Psycho, but first must remove his straitjacket. He does so, but comes to regret it when Psycho maims him viciously. Psycho then escapes by cutting the bars of a window. Shortly after making it outside, Psycho falls victim to Dr. Quackery's traps. Back in the asylum, Aurora discovers Drake bleeding on the floor with his arm cut off, so she carries him away for medical assistance. Drake later awakens in a hospital to see he has been given a prosthetic arm. Elsewhere, Dr. Quackery tends to an injured Psycho by taping his entire body. The stress of having a straitjacket returns to Psycho's mind and he makes a failed attempt to attack Quackery. The doctor subjects him to a series of torturous treatments. Psycho runs away to escape the crazy duck, so Quackery tries to chase him down. Aurora escorts Drake on a walk back to the asylum. They see Psycho in the distance, so they run for their lives. Unfortunately, Aurora steps in the bear trap from earlier and loses her prosthetic leg. Drake, still claiming he is a doctor, tries to help her. Psycho falls over and squirms toward the duo. Once close enough, he bites onto Drake's leg. Quackery catches up to them and pulls Psycho away by ripping off the tape, along with his skin. Drake decides to give his own severed leg to Aurora. He stitches the appendage on her while Quackery deals with his now dead patient. Aurora couldn't believe her eyes that she has a new leg. She respects Drake as a real doctor and hires him as her assistant, which he gladly accepts. Once again, Quackery is on the run as Drake and Aurora chase him in an ambulance. Drake, in the driver seat, only now realizes he forgot to replace his leg when he fails to step on the brake petal. They end up running over Quackery and driving off a cliff. Deaths # Psycho is skinned. # Quackery is ran over. # Aurora and Drake die when they drive off a cliff (confirmed by the writer). Injuries # Drake is attacked and has his arm cut off by Psycho. # Psycho is injured by Quackery's traps and later tortured by him. # Aurora loses her prosthetic leg to a bear trap. # Drake's leg is bitten off by Psycho. Trivia * This episode introduces the rivalry between Aurora and Dr. Quackery. * Nobody survives this episode. * The fact that Psycho - one of the most deranged characters - develops a fear of Dr. Quackery makes the latter more dangerous than previously thought. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 71 Episodes Category:Episodes with no survivors